In the description hereunder, the term "bath scrubber" shall mean a device on which a cleaning product, such as a solid or liquid soap, may be applied for cleaning a user's body by frictionally contacting the device with the user's skin.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional bath scrubber 1 that includes an upper surface fabric 11 and a lower surface fabric 12 that are sewed up along their outer periphery to completely cover a sponge (not shown). It is the sponge that forms a main body of the bath scrubber 1 to hold sufficient amount of water in the bath scrubber 1. The upper and the lower surface fabrics 11 and 12, in addition to be used for covering the sponge, are used to frictionally contact with and thereby clean a user's skin. Such a conventional bath scrubber has at least the following disadvantages:
1. Both the upper and the lower surface fabrics 11, 12 are woven cloth material and therefore have a very fine texture that is not rough enough to really frictionally contact with and clean the user's skin. It is only the cleaning product, that is, the solid or liquid soap, applied on the surface fabric 11 or 12 that has cleaning effect on the user's skin. The user's skin is not really scrubbed. In other words, the conventional bath scrubber 1 does not provide good cleansing effect. PA1 2. The surface fabrics 11 and 12 made of woven cloth material usually have high density and tight texture and therefore have inferior ability of gathering and holding bubbles. Only a low quantity of tiny bubbles can be held on the conventional bath scrubber of FIG. 1. This means an increased amount of cleaning product will be needed or an additional amount of cleaning product must be added to the surface fabrics 11, 12 to produce more bubbles on the bath scrubber 1. This forms an unnecessary waste of the cleaning product. PA1 3. The surface fabrics 11 and 12 made of woven cloth material have fine and smooth surfaces that do not provide any massage effect on the user's skin.
It is therefore the intention of the inventor to develop a bath scrubber that has a suitably formed rough surface to gather and hold more bubbles for thoroughly cleaning the user's skin and provide good frictional contact with the user's skin to massage the same.